Love and Dragons
by overused-barcode
Summary: Draco Malfoy has some issues at home. Charlie Weasley has a vacation. Worlds crash and the oceans turn. Contains dragons see title, earth magics, and SLASH.
1. Prologue

Love Dragons

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I made no money for writing this, although I did have a lot of fun.

Pairing: Draco/Charlie

Warnings: Boy on boy luv.NC-17 later

Prologue- Summer va-ca

" Woo!hoo! " Charlie Weasley yelled as his brothers, as Fred and George sent a bludger flying his way.

" Hey Charlie, a bit out of sorts aren't you mate! " Ron yelled from the 'goal posts'.

He was the keeper for this game. Charlie was seeker, Fred and George beaters, and Harry, Seamus, and Dean were chasers. Bill was in the house with Molly and Arthur. Percy was away on Ministry business.

Charlie was on leave for the holidays. Once a year the muggles have something Charlie calls their ' Independence Day'. It has something to do with a war they won a while back or something. And, because of Harry, wizards have something along those lines. The day Voldemort lost his strength to Harry, the Ministry Of Magic proclaimed Harry's birthday the 'Temporary Official Wizards Independence Day'. It wasn't permanent until we defeated Voldemort once and for all.

One other reason Charlie was at the Burrow was because he had applied for a job at Hogwarts. Hagrid had quit the Care of Magical Creatures position a little after Ron's fifth year. He had said something about Firenze and not wanting to interfere with fate and left.

He had no idea what he was talking about but he had an idea McGonagall would. Anyways, Minerva had told him about this during a conversation a few weeks back. Hogwarts hadn't been able to find a new CoMC teacher and were desperately looking for one.

Charlie had agreed and was waiting for the answer here while Ron was on summer holls. Charlie hadn't quit his job in Romania, but he had gone on temporary leave to get his life in order.

Charlie dodged another bludger as he dove for the snitch.

"Whooooo!" Charlie let out a loud whoop as he closed his hand around the warm golden orb.

"Show-off!" Fred and George yelled.

Just then, they heard a sickening crack and a muffled cry coming from the woods below. Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron all flew towards where they thought the sound came from. Charlie went west as the twins and Ron took all other directions. He concluded that the bludger he had dodged had flown into the wood and hit something. What it hit he didn't know.

As he flew low to the trees he saw, amazed, a dragon. But how could a dragon be here? Of all places?


	2. Summer Hols

Love and Dragons

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I made no money for writing this, although I did have a lot of fun.

Pairing: Draco/Charlie

Warnings: Boy on boy luv. NC-17 later.

A/N: This is Draco's seventh year at Hogwarts. He is seventeen, Charlie is twenty-two (my story my ages). Thank you.

Chapter One- Summer va-ca

Charlie hesitantly approached the creature very conscious of his body language and alert to the dragon's reactions. He didn't want to become a shish-ca-Weasley anytime soon. As he got closer, he realized that he didn't have his wand handy.

_Must have left it in the house _he thought. Oh well.

The first thing he noticed about this dragon was that it was a very unique color.

_Opal? _Charlie had studied dragons intensely for many years and he didn't recall ever learning about a species of this color-or, come to think of it, characteristics.

Opal in color, the beast had a set of kohl black horns nearly a foot long upon it's head. Its face was elongated and triangular in shape with spines all around the neck and lower jaw. The eyes had a distinct horizontal diamond shape and were a very light shade of metallic green.

Down the long neck and onto the back ran nearly translucent four inch high fin-like spines growing in size on the torso and decreasing down the tail. The wings were the most beautiful Charlie had ever seen. They had a wing span (he estimated) of about fifty feet-it's whole body around forty feet long. Carefully taking a step closer Charlie noticed that the reason the dragon hadn't noticed him yet was because it was busy licking a wound it had on one of it's wings. Which, upon further inspection, seemed to be made of both feathers and scales whereas the body was all scale.

The wound in question had in fact come from the bludger he had ducked under to retrieve the snitch. He must have been breathing too loudly or taken a wrong step because suddenly the dragon's face was mere inches from his own. Charlie immediately froze and waited for the creature to inspect him.

After a few moments of staring and sniffing the dragon went back to tending its wing. Clearly relieved, Charlie racked his brain trying to place the species. After a while, Charlie had come to a decision, he would go up to the house and contact Minerva McGonagall. She would know what to do.She had taken over as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts after Dumbldore had been killed at the hand of Lucius Malfoy. Everyone in the Wizarding world was still trying to cope with the events of that year.

With that in mind he slowly crept back the way he had come and made his way into the kitchen to the fireplace. Tossing some floo powder into the fire he said "Minerva McGonagall."

A few moments later his head popped into view. After relaying his story to McGonagall, Charlie waited patiently for her to speak.

" As you say Charlie, I have never heard of such a species of dragon either. I would recommend that you use your knowledge of dragons to attempt to tend its injuries. I think it would be best if you would bring the dragon to Hogwarts with you when you come to take up your position as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher in a few weeks."

Charlie could hardly believe his ears.

"You mean I got the position?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley, you start in one month. You'll meet the staff and myself for a few meetings and then you may start your lesson plans and we can decide what to do about that Dragon of yours."

"Thank you Ma'am! I'll be there."

"Very good then. I'll speak to you very soon Mr. Weasley."

"Okay. Goodbye."

As McGonagall's head faded from view, Charlie let out a whoop of joy that had the entire houses attention. The rest of the family came running in to see what the matter was and instead found a very excited Charlie Weasley.

He told them about the dragon (and forbade Fred and George to pull any of their stunts-much to their dismay) and what Minerva had said.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Mrs. Weasley said hugging him tightly.

"Well, at least let us poke at it a bit..." George chimed in.

"Yeah! It won't hurt it or anything!" Fred agreed ecstatic.

"No! Absolutely not! That dragon could be a new species or something. No one goes near it until I say so."

"Fine. We'll just stay away..."

"And not have any fun..."

"And be perfect little angels to your precious dragon..."

"But don't blame us if it accidentally shrinks and..."

"Ends up in ickle Ronnikins' bed anytime soon..."

"Because that certainly wouldn't be us!"

Charlie sighed and chuckled at his brothers' antics. Silently hoping that they were joking and wondering what Ron would say.

The congratulations came in waves from all family members and by the time he had gotten everything he would need together, he headed out to where he had seen the dragon last. When arriving he got one of the biggest shocks of his life.

There in the place of the dragon was a very naked Draco Malfoy with the same beautiful wounded wings.


	3. Discoveries

Love and Dragons

Author: Draco-Malfoy-Potter in collaboration with Rose of Darkness

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I made no money for writing this, although I did have a lot of fun.

Pairing: Draco/Charlie

Warnings: Boy on boy luv. NC-17 later.

A/N: All information regarding most spells and potions that will be used throughout this story was derived from http: feedback and questions to Thank you!

Chapter two

Re-cap:

There in the place of the dragon was a very naked Draco Malfoy with the same beautiful wounded wings.

Unconscious now, Malfoy looked less foreboding than he usually did. Sprawled in what looked to be a rather uncomfortable position, Malfoy was in the exact same spot the dragon had been. After contemplating for awhile about what to do about him, Charlie decided and quickly strode over to the winged seventeen-year-old. Apparating back to the Burrow, Charlie made quick work of placing Draco on the most comfortable surface in the entire apartment. He then went to work researching Magical transformations. Trying to heal Malfoy brought up very interesting results.

There was something wrong with Malfoy. Not only did he have wings, but when he had tried to heal some of his wounds (he was covered by the way) it was like his magic had no effect whatsoever.

Bleary eyed and sore beyond belief Draco Malfoy slowly regained consciousness. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying on a couch not his own. When he tried to move, his wings were jolted and it caused a wound to break open again and Draco to cry out as the searing white pain drifted through his whole body and made him aware to all the other cuts and bruises that marred his body.

Deciding that he would rather not move right now, Draco fell back onto the bed with a ragged sigh. The pain in his wing had only grown to a dull throbbing and the rest of his body was making him take notice. The pain only served as a reminder to something he wished would just go away. But, alas, the more he tried to forget the more he remembered.

Flashback

_Tying the last letter to the leg of his owl Garret Draco walked over to his bed in the corner and flopped ungracefully onto his plush comforter. Sighing, Draco thought over his current situation. Lucius had been giving him information for a long while now about the rising of Voldemort and such incidents that were planned to give them the upper hand in the upcoming war. Lucius also believed that his son would be following in his footsteps and receiving the Dark Mark on his next birthday. He had but a year to wait._

_With the events in past years Draco had done what his father had always taught him to do. He weighed his options, went over the consequences, and made his decision based on how much he had to gain and why._

_Draco Malfoy had chosen the winning side._

_The side Harry Potter was on._

_Even though he hated to admit it Potter had a lot of unveiled power that he believed would be the undoing of Voldemort. That is if Potter would get up off his lazy arse and do something to prepare! He might even admit to having the smallest bit of respect for him, were it not for his two dim-witted friends Potter would have made an exceptional ally. So, in accordance with his newly acquired knowledge of the world, Draco had decided to become a freelance spy of sorts. Whenever Lucius would give him a piece of particularly crucial information, he would use a spelled quill to send an anonymous letter to Hogwarts for Dumbledore and one to the Ministry (though he didn't know why he even bothered) for Fudge._

_Somehow, Lucius had not discovered his little secret over the years...four to be exact. Now in his seventeenth year, Draco knew that he would need to come up with a plan to save himself from becoming another of the Dark Lord's mindless minions. That's why, along with the newest information about an attack on a muggle family by name of Hastings, Draco included a personal note stating whom it was from, why, and that he wanted to discuss his loyalties with Dumbledore as soon as wizardly possible._

_With a sigh, Draco fell asleep to the sound of his own breathing._

_Over the next couple of months, Draco and Dumbledore discussed via owl Draco's situation. So far they had decided that when school started up again he would remain there (as he was over the legal age of 16 and was permitted to make decisions for himself) for as long as was needed. He would remain as he always was to the students and staff so as not to raise suspicion. In the meantime, Draco had set about trying to convert his Gringotts account into his name only so his parents couldn't cut him out of the family fortune, and the small task of finding a flat to live in out of the public eye._

_Once everything was planned and set, Draco simply waited and sent information to Dumbledore in anticipation of the oncoming year. It had also been decided that Draco was to concentrate only on his studies the rest of the summer so he could prepare himself for anything that may arise in the near future. Without telling Dumbledore, Draco had been studying how to become an illegal Animagus. He was fairly sure he could do it but he dared not try whilst at the Manor._

_Then came the worst day of Draco Malfoy's life._


	4. Healing Touch

Love and Dragons

Author: Draco-Malfoy-Potter or ayishikaysel (depending on the website)

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I made no money for writing this, although I did have a lot of fun.

Pairing: Draco/Charlie

Warnings: Boy on boy luv. NC-17 later.

A/N: All information regarding most spells and potions that will be used throughout this story was derived from http: feedback and questions to Thank you! Review!

Chapter three

_Re-cap:_

_Once everything was planned and set, Draco simply waited and sent information to Dumbledore in anticipation of the oncoming year. It had also been decided that Draco was to concentrate only on his studies the rest of the summer so he could prepare himself for anything that may arise in the near future. Without telling Dumbledore, Draco had been studying how to become an illegal Animagus. He was fairly sure he could do it but he dared not try whilst at the Manor._

_Then came the worst day of Draco Malfoy's life._

End Flashback

Hearing loud footsteps coming in his direction, Draco quickly closed his eyes in the hope that whoever had him here would think him still asleep. He had no such luck...and apparently, fom the voice that greeted him, his luck had run out ages ago. "Hello _Malfoy_." His name was breathed forth in a voice filled with utter contempt. A voice that belonged to none other than Ron Weasley.

Draco did his best to sound uncaring and comefortable, while in reality he was seething and in aching pain. "Hello Weasley." Draco opened his eyes and gave Ron a look of what he hoped was boredom. Ron seemed a little taken aback by this reply, but quickly recovered. "Did _Daddy _finally get fed up with all your whining and kick you out, or did you want to start a petting zoo of your very own"

Clenching his teeth and biting back an insult, Draco forced himself to calm down. After all, he was in a fragile situation-he was vulnerable to anything in his condition. "Actually, I moved out of my own free will." Ron was still puzzled by this seemingly civil side of Malfoy. Before he could provoke him further, Charlie came into the room with a bowl and a spongy-blue thing in hand. "Ron, leave him alone. He needs his rest. Go de-gnome the garden or something." Begrudgingly, Ron grumbled as he sulked out of the room in the direction of the kitchen. Yeah...de-gnoming.

Shaking his head in amusment Charlie sat down on the floor next to the couch nearest Draco's head and pulled out his wand. He sat the bowl and spongy thing in front of himself and began casting spells Draco had never heard in his life. Opening his eyes a fraction and turning his as far as he could manage, Draco watched Charlie prepare. For what he didn't know. _'For all I know'_ Draco thought, _'he could be preparing the seasonings to make Malfoy soup.No, then again he did tell Ron that I needed my rest...'_

Charlie made quick work of his tasks. He conjured some medium-hot water to fill the bowl and tested the temperature with his finger. Next came an 'Accio' to summon what looked like a circular wooden palate for painting. It looked to be around 12x12 inches. There were around sixteen 'bowls' or 'dips' around the edges and one larger one in the middle, all an inch or so deep, the middle one looked deeper. Charlie then pulled a small cubed object out of his pocket which he then brought to full size with a simple 'engorgio'. It was a black bag around the size of a large pillow.

Opening the bag, Charlie searched its contents for a moment before pulling out a bowl and pestle. Then came several jars with faded and peeling lables filled with what looked to be plants and potions, and a small, fine bristled brush. Satisfied with his tools, Charlie looked at the lables on the jars and began putting a mizture of herbs into the bowl. He then poared a number of the potions into the 'bowls' on the wooden palate. Now, he was picking up the spongy thing and dipping it in the water, wringing most of the water out he moved toward Draco. He crouched over his injured wing and Draco jolted as he felt a soft warm touch on one of his open wounds. The jolt caused Draco more pain than anything and managed to startle Charlie so bad that he almost knocked over his utencils.

Recovering quickly, Charlie placed the spongy thing back in the water bowl and gave Draco an appraising look that managed to somehow make Draco feel guilty. "That was mostly my fault. I should've made sure you were completely awake before I started. Well, you're awake now aren't you" Charlie had a look of determination and anxiousness on his face Draco couldn't place. Nonetheless, he nodded is head to Charlie in the affirmative. Seeming to accept this answer, Charlie went back to cleaning off Draco's wings with careful precise strokes that lulled Draco to much needed sleep once more. When Charlie finished both wings, he picked up the brush and went about untangling and smoothing out the feathers.

"Malfoy." Charlie was attempting to wake Draco so he could administer the treatments. He decided it would be better to have him awake and not startle him like last time. "Malfoy" Draco's eyes fluttered and opened half-lidded, he looked at Charlie to see why he'd been awoken. "I have to start applying medication to your wounds. Then we need to talk, okay" Draco looked to be contemplating his words before he nodded his consent. "Okay, but you should know that I'm allergic to Legharthian Root." Charlie nodded and picked up his palate and cleaned out one of the "bowls" with a spell. He then replaced it with a purple liquid that smelled very strongly of mint. "I've used a substitute. So you shouldn't have any reactions to it." He then began to apply a small ammount of herbs in different combinations to every wound with his hands. Then, using gentle touches, he firmly bandaged both wings in a medicated cloth wrap, securing them with blunted saftey pins.

Looking up at Draco's face showed him with his eyes closed on a painful wince. "Malfoy are you alright" Draco's eyes snapped open. "Aside from the throbbing pain you mean? Peachy. Are you done yet" His voice took on an air of impatience. "I'm done with your wings, yes. Now I'm going to help you sit up so I can address your bodily wounds." Charlie pulled out his wand and transfigured the couch into a high-set bed with no frame. So it was, simply put, five blue, cotton matresses stacked up with four pillows at each end. Draco laid as still as possible while all this was going on, waiting for Charlie to move him. Charlie laid his wand down and stood up, stretching. "Okay, your wings have to rest over the side so you can sit up. I need you to crawl on your stomache to one side and roll so yur wings go over the side. I'll be right there to catch them." Apprhensivly, Draco did as he was told and Charlie did indeed catch the wings with gentel hands. "Good, now I need you to sit up in a legs-crossed pisition while I move your wings with you." Wincing in pain with every jerkey motion, Draco sat up and leaned forward slightly, putting less stress on his lower back. Charlie climbed onto the bed and brought his tthings with him. Sitting infront of Draco, he began washing his face with the spongy thing and a new bowl of clean water. Draco sighed softly and closed his eyes, drifting once more to his sordid past.


	5. Memories

Love & Dragons

Author: Draco-Malfoy-Potter or ayishikaysel (depending on the website)  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. I made no money for writing this, although I did have a lot of fun.  
Pairing: Draco/Charlie  
Warnings: Boy on boy lurve

A/N: All information regarding most spells and potions that will be used throughout this story was derived from Harry Potter at Lexicon. Feedback and questions are welcomed! Thank you! Review!

Chapter four

_Re-cap:_

_Wincing in pain with every jerky motion, Draco sat up and leaned forward slightly, putting less stress on his lower back. Charlie climbed onto the bed and brought his things with him. Sitting in front of Draco, he began washing his face with the spongy thing and a new bowl of clean water. Draco sighed softly and closed his eyes, drifting once more to his sordid past._

Flashback

_Father had been on edge all week. Draco knew that it wouldn't be long before Lucius revealed his plans to him, he always did. _

_Something about this silence seemed odd to him though. There was something amiss in Malfoy Manor._

_When Draco came downstairs for lunch that day, Spritzy, one of the house-elves, popped in to tell him that he was needed in the study._

_Walking into the room, a chill came over Draco that he had only ever felt in the presence of Lord Voldemort. Once he looked around the room he realized why he was feeling it now._

_Voldemort sat with his back to the window facing the southern wall. Seeing only the silhouette of Voldemort, Draco stepped further into the room which revealed Wormtail crouched at Voldemort's feet and his father looking out of the window._

_There was silence in the room for what seemed like hours. _

_Finally, it was Voldemort who broke the silence._

"_Good afternoon Draco."_

"_Good afternoon my Lord." The customary reply sounded strained, even to his own ears. " I trust you are doing well?"_

"_Actually, I've received some disturbing news of late. Have you anything important you'd like to tell me Draco? Seeing as you've waited this long, I can't guarantee I'll lessen your punishment…but you'll feel better inside."_

_Draco looked around the room. The only exit was a medium sized window that his father was standing next to. Well…that wasn't much of an escape plan…_

_Voldemort had either found him out, or he was speaking of some information he had failed to pass on. In which case he was in over his head._

End Flashback

When Draco came back to himself there was an sweet scent tickling his nose. It must have rained.

Opening his bleary eyes he focused on one thing. He was the most comfortable he's been in his entire life. He was feeling no pain, and he was in an extremely good mood.

Before he could contemplate this further, Charlie stepped into the room. When he saw that Draco was awake, he smiled and asked him if he was feeling any pain.

"Nope." Was Draco's lazy reply. "Not a thing."

"Well that's good, I pumped enough Morphine in you to tranquilize a horse."

Draco looked extremely confused. Charlie decided to elaborate.

"It's a muggle medicine. Nothing magical is working, so I gave you some of that to dull the pain until I can figure out how to heal you."

At the mention of muggle things Draco made face. Charlie laughed heartily. Picking up the Daily Prophet he began to skim articles. When he realized Draco was trying to read over his shoulder without being noticed, Charlie handed the paper to Draco.

"You can read it first. I've got to get busy anyways." With that he walked off to what Draco assumed was the kitchen. '_Going to make my breakfast I hope'_ Draco thought, '_Can't believe I'm stuck with the Weasel and his sibling rodents.'_

When Charlie walked into the room with a tray of food and pumpkin juice, Draco was dumbfounded. He sat there while Charlie served him (making him look even more like a poncy git…), until Charlie have him a small smile and exited stage left.

'_Well, at least he knows his place."_

TBC…


	6. Crouching Weasley Hidden Dragon

Love and Dragons

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I made no money for writing this, although I did have a lot of fun. Much love to Veela Princess, for she has inspired me!

Pairing: Draco/Charlie

Warnings: Boy on boy luv. NC-17 later.

A/N: This is Draco's seventh year at Hogwarts. He is seventeen, Charlie is twenty-two (my story my ages). Thank you. In pervious chapters I said Charlie had two weeks before he had to go to Hogwarts. I've decided to change that. He now has one month. Also, I have decided to incorporate some of book six, the Half Blood Prince, into my fic, which means I've revised earlier chapters. You may need to re-read the first four chapters. Sorry for the inconvenience. This story will have a lighter mood than the books, so if you no likey then you no readie.

A special thank you to my reviewer Moose

Chapter Five--Crouching Weasleys; Hidden Dragon

_Re-cap:_

"_You can read it first. I've got to get busy anyways." With that he walked off to what Draco assumed was the kitchen. 'Going to make my breakfast I hope' Draco thought, 'Can't believe I'm stuck with the Weasel and his sibling rodents.'_

_When Charlie walked into the room with a tray of food and pumpkin juice, Draco was dumbfounded. He sat there while Charlie served him (making him look even more like a poncy git…), until Charlie have him a small smile and exited stage left._

'_Well, at least he knows his place."_

Waking up that morning, Charlie mentally went over his schedule in his head. Before he did anything he had to contact the Admin. office in Romania. Adian would be wanting to see him.

With a sigh Charlie got out of bed and showered. Clad in a towel he slipped into the living room to check on Malfoy. Leaning on the door frame he thought about how his brothers would come home for the holidays and speak of how horrible the Malfoy brat was. Looking at him now, he could see no trace of the malice he harbored towards Ron and the others.

_'Looks can be deceiving' _he reminded himself. Turning back to his room he debated what to wear that day. Knowing he was most likely going back to Romania for the remainder of the summer, Charlie picked out his black muggle jeans, Doc Martins, and a Weird Sisters tee from Fred and George's shop.

By the time he was ready and making breakfast, Draco had woken up...if his groans were anything to go by. Picking up a plate and a glass of pumpkin juice, Charlie walked into the living room and sat them on the table. Malfoy's' eyes were open and looking blearily at him.

"Breakfast?" croaked Draco.

"Yes. Can you sit up?" Charlie moved behind Malfoy to help him. Holding his lower back and his left arm, Draco managed to sit in a mostly comfortable position while still burdened with wings.

"Are you feeling any better today? Did the tranquilizers help any?"

Funny. If Draco wasn't mistaken, it was concern he'd heard in Charlie's voice. But then, hadn't he been the one taking care of him since he had fled from Malfoy Manor.

With a little help and a lot of pride swallowing, Draco managed to get enough breakfast down. By Charlie's standards.

**Meanwhile at Number 12 Grimmauld Place**

"Harry has made his decision. He went back to the Dursleys for the allotted amount of time and is spending a few weeks with the Weasleys before he leaves again. Even though I have spoken to him, Harry refuses to tell me anything about Dumbledore or what his mission is about. I've spoken to Arthur and he has told me that Harry has confided nothing in his friends that he can tell. I'm at my wits end." McGonagall finished speaking to the Order and sat back down. They had been trying to cope with the events of the past year and were coming up blank as to how they could help in the oncoming war.

Death Eater attacks were at an all time high, and the Ministry, while under new and better management, was not doing much better than the order. The Order had spies all over the wizarding world and were in the process of producing some new charms and potions, courtesy of Severus Snape.

With a few more reports from other order members, the meeting was adjourned and everyone left for their individual posts. All that is, except for Remus Lupin, who now resided at Sirius's old house. Harry, after receiving everything Sirius gave him, had pretty much given Remus the house and all the things in it. With some help from the Order, they had finished up the renovations and made it quite cozy.

Sirius's spirit still resided in many corners of the house. Not in the magical sense, but in the sense that Remus couldn't go into one room, or glance at one thing without being bombarded with the memory of Sirius. The way he was always filled with energy, no matter the time of day. The way he would hold him in his arms and whisper to him how much he had been missed while in Azkaban. How he smelled of wet dog sometimes. The way he would promise him the world and then give it to him in a kiss.

All of these things have haunted Remus since Sirius had died over two years ago. Living in the house was starting to get to him. The transformations were beginning to get to him as well. If he didn't find something to keep his mine occupied then the Order would have one very insane werewolf on their hands.

Lifting his head from Charlie's shoulder, Draco looked around the apartment he was in. It was, in all actuality, a wizard's tent, which meant that it looked like a tent from the outside, but was as furnished as a small manor inside. The lush greenery and polished hardwood floors were exquisite. Not what he had expected at all.

After breakfast that morning, Charlie had left him to go talk to his superior in Romania, Erik something-or-other. Draco had then been informed that they were going to Romania for the remainder of summer hols.

Surprised would be an understatement.

Charlie had explained that he had unfinished business in Romania that needed to be dealt with, and Draco would need somewhere to hide from whoever he was running from. Not daring to contradict the only person helping him, Draco had kept silent, as he always was around Charlie, and done everything that was asked of him without complaint. At least, out loud.

Charlie had picked up his portkey earlier from the Ministry. After saying goodbye to his family, Charlie came to collect Draco and they had traveled to Romania by way of half-way points along the way.

Draco was led into a bedroom that he assumed was Charlie's and made to sit on his bed while Charlie transfigured a sofa into a full-sized bed for him complete with Slytherin green hangings and fluffy pillows to match the duvet. As if that weren't enough, he muttered a duplication charm on the bedside table so Draco had a matching one.

_'Good, he seems to grasp the fact that I wouldn't be sleeping on something worthy of the Weasels house. But then, nothing in the tent showed any signs of the poverty the rest of the Weasley family lived in.'_

Charlie looked over at Draco and their eyes met. Cool silver met warm hazel across the room. Both froze as they assessed the other person, wondering what was going to happen in the future. Would Draco be safe until his story could be told and confirmed? Would Charlie be a good teacher? Would Draco be able to return to school at all?

All of these things raced through their minds. The moment was broken, however, by an owl flying into the room towards Charlie.

Breaking eye contact first, Charlie received his letter from the impatient owl and began to read.

Dear _Esme_,

Have you only just returned? I have been longing for your company these past months. I've heard things about a new job? Surely you wouldn't think of leaving me? I've only just gotten used to your antics, and you would be rid of me? But enough of this prattle. I sound like an insecure child. There's nothing to worry about, I know it. If you've missed me _aneurin, _come see me in my tent. We've much to talk about.

_--Adian_

When he finished reading, Charlie folded the parchment, stole a quick glance in Draco's direction, and headed over to his trunk.

"I've got business elsewhere tonight."

_'Yeah, from the blush you're sporting now, it'll be _all night _as well' _Draco thought amusedly.

"So you'll be in here alone for awhile. That's yours," he said pointing to the new bed, "and you can either sleep while I'm gone, which I recommend, or you can figure out what you're going to tell me tomorrow. I have some questions I'd like to have the answers to. I won't force anything out of you, but it'll be easier to help you if you're cooperative." Picking up his jumper and sending Draco one last glance Charlie walked out the door...err...flap?...of the tent.

Charlie walked across the way past the bath house to Aiden's tent. Before he could walk into the room he was greeted at the door with a breathtaking kiss.

Breaking apart, Charlie gazed into the eyes of the man he had been with for over a year and hadn't seen for two months.

"Hello love, how've you been?"

"Hello Aiden..."

TBC

Review please!


	7. Plotting Naked

**Love and Dragons**

Author: OverusedBarcode

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I made no money for writing this, although I did have a lot of fun.

Pairing: Charlie/Draco

Warnings: Boy on boy luv. Naughty content later!

A/N: All information regarding most spells and potions that will be used throughout this story was derived from Harry Potter at Lexicon. Feedback and questions are welcomed! Thank you! Review!!

Chapter Six

_Re-cap:_

_Charlie walked across the way past the bath house to Aiden's tent. Before he could walk into the room he was greeted at the door with a breathtaking kiss. Breaking apart, Charlie gazed into the eyes of the man he had been with for over a year and hadn't seen for two months._

_"Hello love, how've you been?"_

_"Hello Aiden..."_

**Plotting Naked**

**Chapter Six**

After Weasley left, Draco began thinking about a plan. He knew that he could not return as a spy for Dumbledore, his father and Voldemort would never trust him again, so trying to infiltrate was pointless. He had to find something that he could contribute to the cause, something valuable he could do that would ensure his acceptance into the wizarding world once the war was over.

He was not foolish enough to think that just because he had not taken the dark mark that the wizarding community would accept that he was not a death eater. He was a Malfoy and that alone would probably secure him a place in Azkaban after the war.

Even though Dumbledore had known about his alleigances for nigh on five years now, and would probably vouch for him, the name of Malfoy would indoubtedly be tainted for many years.

While Draco thought about his plans, Charlie and Aiden were becoming reaquainted with each other's bodies.

When Charlie returned to his tent, the first thing he noticed was that he had several letters sitting on the desk and a row of owls who were, apparently, awaiting his responses.

Glancing toward his ward's bed, he saw that Malfoy was asleep. Judging by the way his body was tensed up and his eyes fluttered under his lids, he was not having pleasant dreams. This did not surprise him. What did however, was that Malfoy talked in his sleep.

"No, you don't understand! I...please let me explain...my Lord, I..." Draco started awake as if someone had doused him in ice water. His breathing was ragged and his eyes darted around the room to identify where he was and if he was safe.

Once he saw Charlie looking at him with concern, Malfoy's open face was instantly wiped of emotion, his vulnerable moment gone as if it had not happened.

"What time is it?" Draco asked stonily.

Charlie glanced at his clock on the wall, muggle, and replied that it was ten to five. Not wanting to lurk while Malfoy could not leave if he were uncomfortable, Charlie quickly began his morning routine. He had slept some at Aidens and it was too late to be getting anymore sleep.

Draco made the decision the night before that he would be extending his hand in whatever kind of friendship was offered. All things considered, Weas--_Charlie _was the only ally he had here.

"Will I be permitted to leave this bed anytime soon?" Draco asked as politely as he could manage. After all, he was still tired, a bit peckish, in pain, and more than a little frusterated.

Charlie had gone into the bathroom to put on his dragon riding equipment. He needed to check the new Peruvian Vipertooth they had just gotten in and take the Norweigan Ridgeback for a spin.

"How is your pain level? Acually, let me check your injuries and then we'll assess." Charlie strode over to Draco in full riding regalia. Draco's eyes followed him across the room.

Charlie removed the bandages and checked Draco's pain levels while trying to figure out why they were taking so long to heal.

"I want to take some blood samples so that I can have our on-site mediwizard check it. I have a hunch and if I'm correct, we should be able to have you healed up in no time."

Draco was relieved. He was now 17, his birthday being the day he was found by the entire Weasley clan, so he needed to check on his Gringotts account and set his plan into motion for acceptance into the Wizarding community as a wholesome, upstanding citizen.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a light touch on his cheek. Once Charlie had Draco's attention once again, he continued speaking.

"I have morning duties to attend to. So, while I'm gone, you have the tent to yourself. I think it would be best if you ate something and rested a little more, you're not healed yet." With this said, Charlie went over to his fireplace and firecalled the MediWizard on call about Draco's blood testing.

Charlie left the tent with a reassuring smile in Draco's direction to go to work for a couple hours. Draco realized that he needed to speak to Dumbledore as soon as Charlie got back, he did not want to tell his story more times than was needed.

The fireplace flared to life as the MediWizard came through. Draco got a good look while he was dusting off and casting a Scourgify on himself.

Tall, taller than his father even, with black hair and a remarkably groomed look about him. This man was wealthy and knew how to carry himself. Draco was instantly on alert.

The man scanned the room for his patient and their eyes met. Ice gray and kohl black. Both seemed civil, but it was clear that neither man trusted the other. Draco for his own reasons, the MediWizard, because he knew who his patient was. A Malfoy. Scum.

The lines had been drawn and those on the side of light did not tolerate others who are implicated in helping Voldemort.

Nevertheless, the Medic, who'se name Draco did not ask, did his job quickly and professionaly. He left without speaking to Draco at all.

_I need to speak to Weasley to make sure that man is trustworthy, I don't need my wherabouts advertised just yet. Yes, I will speak about that man and then I need to speak to Dumbledore._

For the first time in a long time, Draco Malfoy was unsure.

_How will my housemates treat me? I know that Voldemort will have told the DE's about my treachery, and they will have told their children. Well, _Draco thought will good humor, _at least I don't have to marry Pansy now!_

Charlie walked briskly back to the tent bubbling with questions, intent on wringing them out of Malfoy. His morning had gone wretchedly. First, the dragon he had gone to check on had laid her eggs in the night and was being severely territorial. She had wounded two other dragons for getting too close and damn near killed him!

Once that had been cleared up, he had gone to see Aiden only to find him rolling around with Ann, the new intern! He had gone off, punching Aiden and breaking his nose and then turning on Ann with a vengance. He had hexed her so that whenever she was intimate with someone, the name of the person would appear on her forehead for all to see.

To make matters worse, Aiden had claimed that their relationship was open and that he loved Charlie! Charlie left before he could hit Aiden again.

He stalked into his tent fuming, but what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks and forget every question he had formulated on the way over. Draco Malfoy. A naked Draco Malfoy. This normally wouldn't bother him as he had seen Draco naked before. But this was different, this was Draco Malfoy naked-fresh-from-the-shower-glistening-and-oh-Merlin-now-bending-over-GAH!

Charlie stared at Draco's swaying bottom as he bent to get his clothes off the floor in awe. He knew he couldn't get caught staring at a future student so he turned and walked out as quickly as he had come in.

With much more noise and fanfare this time, but still flushed red-if for entirely different reasons this time, Charlie entered the tent. Draco was clothed, barely, and looked up as Charlie came back in with a look in his eyes he could not identify.

Draco spoke first, telling him of his encounter with the unpleasant MediWizard and next about needing to speak to Dumbledore. Charlie reassured him that the Medic was, indeed trustworthy, and administered another pain pill to Draco. He told him that until his bloodwork came back, it would be risky to expirament with magical means of dulling pain.

He then walked over to his fireplace for the second time that day and firecalled Dumbledore.

"Charlie my boy! What brings you to my fireplace?" Dumbledore seemed to be in high spirits, as though he had just received some very good news.

"I have someone here who would like to talk to you Sir, and I was wondering when I would get to have some of my mother's home cooking and maybe see my family again." Charlie was really asking when the next Order meeting was, and apparently, Dumbledore understood.

"Very soon Charlie, very soon. So, who is it I am to speak with, hm?"

Charlie stepped aside to let Draco through. Draco sat in full view, knowing his wings and bodily injuries were visible to Dumbledore, and spoke.

"Hello sir, how have your holidays been?"

TBC...

_A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! Please continue to show the love! I think that some of you will be pleased with my next chapters, a new side of Charlie will be revealed and Draco will see to his Gringotts accounts._


	8. Dragon's Bath

**Love and Dragons: Dragon's Bath**

Author: OverusedBarcode

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I made no money for writing this, although I did have a lot of fun.

Pairing: Charlie/Draco

Warnings: Boy on boy luv. Naughty content later!

A/N: All information regarding most spells and potions that will be used throughout this story was derived from Harry Potter at Lexicon. Feedback and questions are welcomed! Thank you! Review!!

Warnings: Unbetaed, now accepting offers! Slash.

**Chapter Seven**

_Re-cap:_

_"Charlie my boy! What brings you to my fireplace?" Dumbledore seemed to be in high spirits, as though he had just received some very good news._

_"I have someone here who would like to talk to you Sir, and I was wondering when I would get to have some of my mother's home cooking and maybe see my family again." Charlie was really asking when the next Order meeting was, and apparently, Dumbledore understood._

_"Very soon Charlie, very soon. So, who is it I am to speak with, hm?"_

_Charlie stepped aside to let Draco through. Draco sat in full view, knowing his wings and bodily injuries were visible to Dumbledore, and spoke._

_"Hello sir, how have your holidays been?"_

**Rolling in the Money**

After Draco spoke to the headmaster, he and Charlie went through his wing cleaning routine once more with little progress regarding healing. Draco spoke with Charlie about how he would be needing to do his school shopping sometime before classes started up again, and his accounts would need looking after. Charlie had told him to settle down, as he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon with those wings of his.

The headmaster had spoke to him about his situation and the information Draco had been sending. He had been assured that things were being put into effect that would enable him to return to school safely and continue as a student. Draco was worried.

Within the next two weeks, Draco lost much of his pure-blood bluster in order to endear himself to Weasley. Though it startled him to see how easy it really was to like him.

Unlike the Weasel, Charlie Weasley had suprisingly good manners, and he never failed to think of Draco first.

Later that day, Draco had several owls arrive to deliver mail to him, each being checked for tracking spells before being relieved of the mail they carried. He had gotten his Hogwarts letter a bit early in light of his situation, three owls from Gringotts with directions to review his private accounts being of age, one saying he no longer had access to the Malfoy vaults. That one confused him until he got to the last letter. From his father saying he had been legally disowned.

That sent a shock through him. Without a tracking spell, there was no way for his father to know where he was, but that he could still be contacted was alarming. He resolved to speak with Charlie about it immediately.

Draco dealt with his vaults, pleased to see that even though he didn't have access to family vaults, he would not be wanting. He may have to cut back on needless spending, but even doing that would ensure he never had to work for a living if he chose so.

He sent the owls back with his replies, he now had money, and according to Gringotts, he owned a small villa in France.

Charlie had a few members of his team secretly looking for the reason his wings hadn't changed back when he had. For secrecy purposes, he had put a charm on them they usually use when they can't disclose dragon information to the public for a certain ammount of time. It was Charlie's own invention, a different version of silencio.

It had been implemented as soon as he and Draco had arrived but only just revealed to Draco himself. With everything that had gone on, he didn't think Draco needed the added stress of knowing others knew, or had some information on his situation. Charlie himself had been working on it for quite awhile in his spare time, and was thrilled to have been told a member of his research team, Doyle, had found what they were looking for!

"Draco! Draco we found it!" Charlie burst into the room unannounced and took in the sight before him. As with before, Draco was completely naked, only this time he knew that Charlie had seen. Charlie quickly turned around, but not before catching a glance at porcelin skin tinged with the pink of embarassment.

"Well Charlie! If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask!" His voice was steady but a bit tense as he hurried into some clothing. "I do hope you'll announce yourself before entering again, I do prefer to be dressed in private." He paused for effect. "Now, tell me what you've discovered."

Charlie stood still for a moment, gathering his whits before turning around once more. He didn't understand why this _kid_ was affecting him so badly. He had never had infatuations with anyone younger than himself. On the contrary, all of his interests had been older! It had to be the close living quarters, Merlin knew they weren't friends.

"The results came back from your blood tests and there's a curse on you keeping you from changing back. I don't think it has anything to do with you not healing, that should, well, nevermind. The point is that Doyle figured out the solution! It's basic dragon instinct! Your wings didn't change back because you still feel threatened. Simple, but explanatory. With the threat of your situation, you still feel the need to have a means of escape ready at a moments notice. Once we break the curse, which is relatively simple, and as soon as you feel safe that the threat has gone, your wings will change back."

Draco sat for a moment and thought about his 'situation'. Of course he still felt threatened! He had death eaters after him and there was a war on!

"Charlie, darling, how on earth am I going to fell safe? I mean, all things considered..."

His comments fell on deaf ears. Charlie was turning the tent upside-down looking for something. He finally found what he was looking for and brought it over in front of Draco.

It was a chest, no bigger than a small carry on suitcase with intricate designs on the front and no locks. Charlie opened it up with a whispered word and revealed all sorts of potions. A few he recognized; burn cream, blood replentishing. Even more, to his surprise, he didn't know of. The colors off, the texture all wrong. It looked as though they were new. As in, newly discovered. But that couldn't be right. No one but a Master of Potions could create new potions! No one knew enough, ingredients, heating, processes! Unless.

Unless. Unless there was a Master who was supplying this camp with top of the line potions. But who would even...

Before Draco could continue his train of thought he was brought back to his senses by Charlie uncorking one of the bottles he didn't recognize. It was greenish in color and thick. Charlie explained to him that it was a form of ritual base that allowed his body to be ready, purified even, for the curse to be broken. Like a primer. Once Draco took it, nasty taste and all, he didn't feel any different, but Charlie started chanting low, something that sounded egyptian. Draco had long enough to wonder how he knew what to do, _it was the eldest Weasley that was the cursebreaker wasn't it?_, before a tightening around him lessened he hadn't even noticed before.

He assumed this meant the curse was broken, as Charlie looked pleased before he began rifling through the chest of potions again. Charlie handed him a bottle filled with something he recognized immediately.

A calming draught. Ah, yes. Now he understood his intentions.

Charlie wanted him to take the calming draught in order to see if his wings would change back. Like maybe the draught would trick his body into thinking he was safe and had no threat to flee from. It was worth a try.

Draco took the bottle and drained it in one go, making a face as the vile taste hit his tongue. Immediately he felt his body shudder, his wings' wounds healing as they hadn't before. So when he changed, the only eounds left were those on his body. But the main thing was..._he had changed_!

Draco stood and turned around looking at his body happily. " I don't understand! Why did my wounds heal when I changed?"

Charlie laughed at him, in good humor. "You've got a lot to learn Malfoy. When animagus change from one form to another, if the wounds aren't too bad, all or most injuries are taken care of. In your case, with your wounds not healing regularly, I'm guessing whoever it was that put the curse on you to stop your injuries from healing was counting on you to feel threatened. For you to not figure out how to change back."

Draco took this in for a moment before nodding his understanding. He sat for a minute longer before jumping up excitedly.

"Leave! Leave now!"

"What? Why, is something wrong? Draco I can help--"

"No you imbecile! I haven't had a proper bath for longer than I can remember and my only reason for abstaining is gone! Well, unless you'd like to see me in the state of undress you found me in earlier anyways."

Draco flirted and began slowly pulling off his clothing, laughing out loud when understanding dawned on Charlie and he ran out of the tent, flushed red.

Merlin! That boy was going to be the death of him.

Draco took his time soaking once he had water heated. Scrubbing all over, rinsing, draining the tub, and filling it up agian with hot water. By the time he was done, he was pruny but cleaner than he could ever remember being.

He didn't have many clothes, only what had been provided for him. So when he went through to find some night-wear he pilfered Charlie's closet first. He struck gold when he found a pair of butter-soft pajamas, well worn and smelling of Charlie.

He put them on and nodded his approval. They weren't silk but they would do. He had neglected personal hygene long enough. It was time he pampered his body once more. After all, he couldn't seduce a dragon rider looking like an urchin.

Draco had made his decision. With his earlier conclusion being drawn about Charlie breaking up with his boyfriend, he felt that this was the best course of action to secure a place in the Light's good graces.

Satisfied with himself, Draco climed into his bed's lush sheets and fell into a deep sleep, feeling naturally calmer than he had since before this fiasco happened.


End file.
